one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Torchwick vs Catwoman
Roman Torchwick vs Catwoman is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-first OMM. Description RWBY vs DC! Thieving little... Any way, will it be charisma or charm to win the match? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Just outside the bank (Neutral) What were the odds, huh? On this dark night in Gotham what were the chances of Roman Torchwick rushing off with stashes of cash only to run directly into Catwoman, who was also looking to make a heist? Roman hid the sack of money behind his back and smiled. "Hello, kitty. Fancy pretending you never saw me?" "Hand over the money and I'll consider it." Catwoman sneered, offering a paw. Roman looked at the hand, and then looked Selina in the eyes. "No deal." he said quickly, raising Melodic Cudgel. Nobody blink! Fight! Of course, the nimble Catwoman ducked the attack and kicked the cane off target. She then planted her feet right on Roman's chest and sent the thug hurtling into a wall. He recovered fast, switching from range to melee in a heartbeat. Catwoman acrobatically ducked and weaved past the hammering strikes of the Melodic Cudgel, but Roman was beginning to draw her into the open. In a flash, he ducked a whip strike and fired a round of dust, which screeched in the air. On impact, Catwoman was sent rolling across the road. She got back to her feet in a hurry, claws ready to dig in. She raced at Roman, who blocked the initial contact, but was outpaced when she raked her second hand upwards, cutting Roman across the face. She then slapped her claws back across his cheeks several times, knocking the taste right out of it. And then she coiled the whip around his waist, pulling him in. Only, Roman managed to steady his momentum, and rested the barrel of Melodic Cudgel under Catwoman's chin. The pair looked each other up and down, smirking in recognition of each other's skill. "Too bad we got off on the wrong foot. Could have been a good pair." Roman taunted. "I don't like to share." Catwoman snapped back, chinning him with a mean headbutt. Roman wobbled backwards, and Catwoman tripped him onto his back. She then disappeared into the alleyway, and the revving of a motorbike was heard. She came speeding at Roman, whip snapping for his heels. But Torchwick dived, and fired the cable of the Melodic Cudgel, coiling around her neck. "No!" she gasped. SNAP! KO! The bike screeched into a wall as Catwoman's lifeless body tumbled to a stop. Roman picked himself up, dusting himself off. "I don't like to either. Fancy that." he said smugly, reaching for his cigars. But then, he heard the sound of sirens blaring. "You have got to be kidding me..." he huffed, rushing into the shadows. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Roman Torchwick! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:RWBY vs DC themed OMMs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Web Shows vs Comic Book themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees